


You’re the only one for me.

by Jenniferk151



Category: Gale Weathers / Dewey Riley, Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Passion, Passionate, Romantic Angst, ghostface - Freeform, romantic, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferk151/pseuds/Jenniferk151
Summary: This story is about the TV journalist Gale Weathers and the cop Dewey Riley.The story is about the time of scream 3 where Gale found out that Dewey lives with Jennifer.  Gale is jealous, which she doesn't want to admit of course, and sneaks around the area at night.  Of course Dewey discovers her and asks her to come and talk to her in the caravan and wants her to stay with him overnight so that nothing happens to her ......
Relationships: Gale Weathers Dewey Riley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You’re the only one for me.

It was already around 11 p.m. when Gale arrived at the film set area.

she decided to park a little further away so that no one could discover her. It was quite embarrassing for her when she thought about sneaking through the woods in the dark where a murderer, or maybe several murderers were free. 

but now there was no turning back. she certainly wouldn't let this cheap copy push her away. oh yes she hated Jennifer and what annoyed her even more was the fact that Dewey lived with her or lived in front of her house.

she packed her bag and set off resolutely, trying to remain as undiscovered as possible. she walked about 10 minutes through the dark forest until she saw light that came from the yard lamps. 

she crept to the wall and decided to sit down first and look around carefully. Suddenly the door of Dewey's trailer opened, she jumped up a little frightened and to her bad luck, bent her ankle and she fell hard to the ground. 

a low, painful moan escaped her. Dewey didn't miss it, of course, it would have been impossible with her bad luck what she had. he took his flashlight and went to the wall where the sound was coming from. 

as he shone on the ground he recognized Gale, surprised but at the same time worried he quickly knelt next to her. 

„Gale did you hurt yourself ?? What happened?? and what are you doing here at this time?“ 

Gale sat up a little and grabbed her ankle, which ached. To be honest, she didn't know what to tell him that she wanted to watch him and this Jennifer? out of jealousy? definitely not that's why she decided not to say anything at first. 

he noticed that she must have been in pain and decided not to dig for answers for the time being.

„You must have sprained your ankle or something, come on I'll help you up“ 

he said and grabbed her around the waist carefully and lifted her up so she could try if she could stand. Gale held on to him and tried to stand, but she could only stand on one leg because her other ankle hurt too much. 

a pained moan escaped her. „Ahhh...damn...“ he held her tight and looked at her. „that doesn't sound good, come I'll take you to the trailer then you can protect your ankles and cool them“ 

she shook her head „No, that's okay, I'll go back to the car and drive home.“ she said briefly without looking at him and wanted to break away from him, but Dewey did not let go of her and looked at her seriously.

„You don't seriously believe that I let you hobble through the forest in this state and in the dark where a murderer wanders around? !!“ 

she looked at him still thinking about arguments but he was right and to be honest it had been clear to her that he would not have allowed it. 

„Dewey I'm already a big girl, I'm not scared and nothing will happen to me, I'll go“ 

she tried to protest, but Dewey grabbed her, lifted her up in his arms, and carried her to his trailer. frightened by his act, she couldn't defend herself and had to watch as he carried her to the trailer. 

„Dewey!! you can't just carry me around the way you want it!“ 

However, he is very little interested in what she said and he opened the door to his trailer and carried her inside, once inside he carefully put her down on the sofa. he locked the door and walked to the fridge to get something to cool her ankle. 

she sat up a little and looked around.

„the way I see it, you don't mean to let me go back to the car, do you?“ 

she said with a raised eyebrow and breathed slightly annoyed. he stopped and smiled, holding out the cool package. 

„you are absolutely correct“ 

she leaned back and couldn't help but laugh a little.

„Dewey you haven't changed a bit, you still want to protect me even though I left you .....“ 

the last part of her sentence sounded sad, Dewey looked at the floor with a sad look. 

„yes I just don't want anything to happen to you you know .... I will never care about you ..... no matter what you do Gale ....“

she looked at him sadly

„Why ? you have Jennifer now, she's like a copy of me ...“ 

he went to the sofa and sat down next to her, carefully taking her hand. 

„it is not a copy of you nobody could ever copy you .... or replace you .... you are and will remain the only one for me!!!“ 

she looked into his eyes, stroked his cheek and smiled slightly 

„how can you still love me after all ???! I'm the mean tv journalist witch everyone hates...“ 

„because you're my mean tv journalist witch!! and i love you the way you are!“ 

he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. she smiled and said 

„and i love you dewey riley!“ 

their eyes met and Dewey approached her to kiss her but was too shy as always so she decided to kiss him. they kissed gently at first, but it quickly became more passionate. 

Dewey began to open her blouse, kissed her cleavage, but Gale stopped him and looked into his eyes.

„But what about Jennifer? ....“ 

before she could continue he kissed her. 

„forget jennifer you are the only woman i want, who i wanna wake up next to every morning !! and not next to Jennifer“ 

he said and kissed her neck, she smiled happily and closed her eyes to enjoy it.

„and you're the only man i want ...“


End file.
